Remember Me
by BelleRosetteMontague
Summary: Harry get's a terminal illness. How will Draco cope?  AU.


I held his hand as the doctor spoke. Harry had been ill for a while now, losing weight, and catching colds all the time. At first we assumed, it was just the flu, or at worst a parasite, picked up on one of our many trips away together.

"I'm so sorry Mr Potter. You have cancer. If you had come to us sooner, we maybe could have given you so treatment, to eradicate the disease. It's too late now Mr Potter. The disease has spread through your entire body. There's nothing we can do." The doctor said.

Harry shook and fell apart in my arms. "There's nothing we can do" echoed in my ears.

* * *

><p>Harry became tired, day after day. We spent every day together. I couldn't stop thinking that soon, I would have to spend my days alone.<p>

How this can be happening, I don't know! How could my Harry die? My strong hero, who never gives up, and has already been through so much? It's not fair, I decided.

We were led in bed one day, holding hands, and hearts slowly breaking when Harry turned to me.

"I would like to write letters for everyone Draco. Can you help me?"

Of course I could help him. How could I say no to my dying price? He wrote all his letter's and I helped address them, and promised to pass them on, when he was gone. It nearly killed me to think of Harry gone, but this was what he wanted, his last wish.

* * *

><p>To Hermione and Ron.<p>

The best friends I ever had. I can barely imagine how my life would be without you. Thank you Ron, for letting me stay in your home, all those holiday's. Thank you Hermione, for all the friendly advice, and for marrying my best friend. I love you both. You undoubtedly saved me, from a life at the Dursley's! I remember all the great times we had, and smile. Please, do not feel sad when I pass away; celebrate my life. Arrange my funeral, and make it happy! Make everyone wear green and make sure everyone laughs. I don't want tears, I want joy. Try to remember that it will get better. We killed Voldemort, remember?

And look after my Draco, promise?

Love you both, thank you!

Harry.

* * *

><p>To Ginny,<p>

I'm sorry for being gay baby! If it wasn't men, it would definitely be you. I'm sorry I put you through all that pain at Hogwarts; it seems such a long time ago now. I am so pleased you are happy now, you finally married Michael Corner. You are a beautiful person Ginny, inside and outside. You gave me strength when I thought about you on the long hunt for Horcruxes. If I could do it all again, I wouldn't change a thing.

Love you loads, Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry left me in charge of giving the letters to the appropriate people once he died. Day after day, Harry grew more and more ill, and I knew the time when he would leave me was growing closer. Even though I knew it would happen, it still did not seem real to me. I struggled to imagine a world without my Harry Potter. I knew that the world would be a much darker place, and it just wouldn't be the same. Harry asked me every day to continue my life as normal after he died, to find someone else, and spend the rest of my life with him. I was enraged at this request, I could simply not envision living with and loving another man.<p>

One day, Harry became rapidly worse. I frantically asked him if he wanted to go to the hospital, but he refused. Instead we led in bed, and talked as his breathing became shallower.

"Dray?" He asked.

"Yes Harry?" I replied.

"I love you so much." He mumbled. "Please don't forget me when I'm gone."

Tears rapidly filled my eyes and my voice shook as I replied. "How could I ever forget you gorgeous? You've changed my life Harry. I was a bad man, brought up as a Death eater, and you changed me. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I promise...I will never forget you."

His breaths became shorter, and he slowly stopped breathing as I cradled him in my arms. When his heart stopped beating, I collapsed in sorrow.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>A week later, I attended his funeral. The wooden coffin seemed unreal to me, as I sat shaking on my chair in the front row. I just couldn't believe that my Harry could be contained in the simple wooden box. He deserved so much more than that.<p>

I had decided to give a speech, my final gift to Harry. I spoke, silent tears falling down my face.

"I still can't believe Harry is gone. He was so brave, and kind, and he never gave up on what was the right thing to do. He may have been the one to vanquish the Dark Lord...but to me he was so much more than that. He was my saviour. He saved me from a life of evil, and from myself. He taught me to love and trust people."

I spoke directly to his coffin. "Thank you Harry. Thank you so much. It seems inconceivable that I will never see you again, or hear your laugh, or kiss you. I miss you more than my heart can bear. You are the love of my life, and I will never move on from the love we shared. Love you forever Harry..."

It was then I broke down, falling down where I stood. I didn't care what people would think, I missed my Harry. Strong arms pulled me up, Ron probably, and I was dragged back to my seat. The service continued but I couldn't pay attention, my mind was filled with Harry. His smile, his eyes, his beautiful personality. Just him...

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since Harry's death and I suddenly realised that Harry could have left me a letter. I knew instantly where to look, in the bathroom cabinet, underneath the dish. In the early stages of living together, we used to leave each other notes underneath it. It seemed that Harry could have left me a note. I ran upstairs, and pulled open the bathroom cabinet. Underneath was a note. On one side, in my own handwriting the words:<p>

"I'm so happy to be with you. You fill my life with joy. I love you."

It was the first note I ever left him. Harry must have kept it the whole time. My hand trembled as I turned over the bit of parchment and saw Harry's scrawling handwriting. Harry's last message to me. It read:

"I love you so much. Remember me..."

**How was it? Please review, I worked hard on this and would like some opinions.**

**Love you all.**


End file.
